


The Miniature Vampire Coffee Dude

by quinziggle



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom, gabekey
Genre: Frerard, M/M, Multi, coffee shop au sort of, gabekey -- I couldn't resist, idk man, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7988320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinziggle/pseuds/quinziggle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey finally manages to drag Gerard out of his apartment to go and get coffee. </p>
<p>Gerard soon meets the most perfect human he has ever met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Miniature Vampire Coffee Dude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [live_and_let_live](https://archiveofourown.org/users/live_and_let_live/gifts).



> let's play spot the lame references

The only reason Gerard had even agreed to leave his trashcan apartment and get brunch with Mikey was because Mikey was supposed to be paying. 

(Also, Mikey was pretty scary when he folded his arms and gave him that disapproving squinting face)

 

Of course, he'd bitched the whole way about how "brunch" was a stupid word, but all Mikey had done was stick his headphones in his ears with a tired sigh of, "Shut the fuck up, Gerard. You love pancakes." 

And now, after all his talk of "brotherly bonding time", Mikey was leaning over the counter and talking to the tall, tanned server behind the counter, apparently more interested in getting his phone number than, yknow, getting him to hurry up and get Gerard his goddamn coffee. 

"I'll go and get a table, Mikes," Gerard mumbled, shuffling away from his toothpick of a brother's unfairly successful love life.  
Mikey made a vague shooing gesture over his shoulder, continuing to flirt as the server winked, and began to draw little hearts on Mikey's cup. 

 

Gerard trudged away from the counter, surveying the café wearily.  
Blinking at the sunlight, he decided to head towards the table furthest from the windows. 

He pulled his sketchbook out of his pocket, removed a well chewed black biro from the spiral binding, and began to doodle the spilled sugar and crumpled, coffee soaked napkins on the table, adding in miniature vampire acrobats dancing in between the folds of paper tissue and splashing in the puddles of coffee. 

 

Presently, he was disturbed from his drawings by the arrival of a tray being --for no better word-- plonked down on the table with all the grace of a five year old in a bad mood. 

"Mikey, what the fu--" Gerard looked up in annoyance, only to be faced with someone who would have fitted in beautifully with the rest of Gerard's tiny supernatural dancers. 

He made the shitty Starbucks uniform look surprisingly... punk rock... and very, very sexy.

Gerard stared at the possible miniature vampire before him, taking in his face: green, green eyes, soft looking pink lips -with a fricking lip ring- before moving to his rolled up sleeves and pale skin adorned with fuckin amazing tattoos; they were all over his forearms and hands... and now that he was paying attention he could see more ink peeking out of the guy's collar.

"Um." Gerard realised he was openly gazing, slack jawed, at this adorable midget. 

The tiny coffee dude let out an unfairly cute high pitched giggle, beaming at Gerard as he hastily wiped his mouth to make sure he hadn't been drooling. 

"Hi 'Um', I'm Frank!!" The pint-sized punk server said, with a grin that it was way too early in the morning for, however still ridiculously endearing.

"Did... Did you just... Dad joke me?" Gerard stammered, nervously pushing his hair out of his face.

The adorable coffee dude - Frank - merely blew him a kiss in response, before his attention was caught by Gerard's sketchbook. 

Delightedly, he made grabby hands towards the notepad.  
Gerard stared.  
"Scoot over," Frank said, before practically climbing into Gerard's lap. 

Seizing the book, he stared at the drawings open-mouthed, stroking the pen marks with the tip of his index finger. 

 

Fidgeting awkwardly, with a lapful of ridiculously attractive midget, Gerard shifted slightly. "Uh... you like them?"

Frank turned around to face him, swinging his legs adorably in a way that should have been made illegal.

"Are you kidding? They're awesome!" 

His smile was infectious, apparently, because Gerard could feel his own shy smile growing wider under Frank's praise. 

Frank leaned in a little closer, and suddenly all Gerard could think of was "shitshitshit... ishegonnakissme?" 

He tried to focus on Frank, hoping he wasn't going cross-eyed or doing something equally unattractive with his face.

Frank brushed his hand over Gerard's jaw softly. "You never told me your name..." 

Gerard swallowed.  
"Uh, it's uh... Gerard." 

Frank beamed. 

"Well, 'uh, Gerard'," he said, grinning, "I've got to go back to the storeroom. Gabe's been glaring at me... He doesn't like me flirting with his customers..." 

Gerard wondered if his disappointment was horrendously obvious, as Frank immediately chipped in with, "But I'll be back soon! See you later, 'uh, Gerard'." 

He hopped off Gerard's lap, and winked at him, before going back behind the counter, and into the back room.

Gerard stared after him, trying to process what had just happened. 

Had he just been hit on? By a really fucking cute guy? Without scaring him off or making a complete fool of himself? 

"What the fuck..." he breathed. 

"My thoughts exactly,"  
Mikey, who was apparently now some kind of stealth teleporter, said from where he was sitting, in the seat opposite Gerard. 

"W-when did you get here?!" Gerard spluttered. 

"Just now. You were staring into space, mooning over Frank the Shortass." 

Gerard blushed. "I was not!" 

"You were. Look, you've gone all pinkish and flustered." 

"I wasn't mooning, I was just uh, casually looking... And, wait. How do you know him?" 

Mikey gave Gerard a small grin that would have struck fear into the hearts of the bravest of people. 

Gerard gave him his best bitchface in response. 

Mikey picked up his coffee cup and sipped some slowly, not breaking the eye contact. 

Gerard stabbed his pancakes aggressively, staring back at his brother. 

Mikey quirked an eyebrow.

Gerard stuffed an entire pancake into his mouth, chewing with some difficulty, while trying to look menacing. 

Mikey's mouth twitched.  
Then he smiled slightly.  
"Okay, you win. I know him because... Ga-- someone I know works here." 

Gerard raised his eyebrows.  
"You mean that guy you were flirting with?" 

Except with a mouth full of syrup pancake mush it came out more like: "Mmmeebdatguyoomerthurtinwif?"

Mikey winced.  
"...well that was disgusting. I didn't understand a word of that, finish your food and try again," 

Gerard rolled his eyes.  
"Fuck off Mikey," he mumbled, spearing another piece of pancake.

Mikey had just opened his mouth to say something when they were interrupted by a pair of arms snaking around his neck, and a voice murmuring, "Hola, Mikeyway," far more seductively than Gerard was comfortable with. 

Gerard gave Mikey a pointed look at the blush spreading over his brother's normally stoic features. 

"Oh! Hey, Gabe... this is my sibling Gerard," he said over his shoulder, in a sugary voice that vaguely alarmed Gerard.  
"Gee, this is Gabe." 

He glared back at Gerard, before twisting in his chair to 'say hello' to Gabe, or rather, Gabe's mouth. And tongue. 

Gerard grimaced, picking up his rapidly cooling coffee and drinking as much as he could in one go, making as much noise as possible to try and drown out the sounds of his brother and the creepy server guy, of all people, sucking face.

Unfortunately, when he had finished the cup, they were still at it, so to distract himself, he cut his remaining pancake into tiny pieces, and then the pieces into smaller pieces. 

He decided to make a pancake mosaic; using the darker and lighter sides of the pancake pieces as shades, and using the syrup to stick the pieces together. 

Gerard wasn't entirely sure what he was trying to make a picture of, but it was all coming together nicely, and he'd almost forgotten about Mikey and Gabe in the background. 

Maybe he should go into pancake art, he mused. 

He could open up a kitchen slash studio, and spend half the time making pancakes, and half the time creating syrup-tastic masterpieces... 

Speaking of masterpieces, he suddenly became aware that someone was talking to him. 

"Huh?" he said, very intelligently, looking up from his plate. 

Shitfuck, it was the adorable tiny coffee guy. 

 

Frank giggled at the starstruck look on Gerard's face. 

"Hey, 'uh, Gerard'! I was just saying that my shift ends in about twenty minutes, and that we... you know, could go and do something? Like... a date?"

Gerard continued to stare, smiling shyly.

"But, um, not coffee. If you want, I mean. I don't usually just hit on random guys at work. I just... yeah." 

Frank looked worriedly at him.  
"You know, this is usually the part where you either say, 'yeah, okay' or 'no, get out of my face, shortass'," he said. 

"You have a lovely ass," Gerard blurted out, before turning scarlet in embarrassment.  
"I mean, yes, yes, of course I'd love to, uh, not get coffee with you." 

Frank beamed delightedly.  
"Awesome. I'll come and get you in a few minutes and we can go and do something??" 

Gerard beamed back.  
"Yeah, I'd love that... See you soon, Frankie."

The fond nickname slipped out accidentally, however Frank only blushed a little, before leaning in and kissing Gerard on the cheek lightly.  
"See you soon, Gerard," he murmured against Gerard's cheek. 

Gerard smiled so hard he thought he was going to burst.

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone actually liked this trash, comment or something ehehehe... I'll write a chapter two soon, and more, possibly


End file.
